


Making a Difference

by FrantheAnne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-17
Updated: 2013-09-17
Packaged: 2017-12-26 20:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrantheAnne/pseuds/FrantheAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asami learns that she and Korra have unknowingly made a difference in the lives of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Difference

Asami felt a twinge of jealousy as she watched Korra hug another girl.

As Asami walked over, Korra let go of the other girl and waved goodbye, turning to Asami, startled when she saw the stormy look on Asami's face.

"Are you okay?" Korra cocked her head to the side, worried.

"Who was that?" 

"Who was what?" 

Asami huffed with impatience, "That girl you were just hugging! Who is she?"

A slow grin spread across Korra's face. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Asami looked away from Korra, suddenly embarrassed. "I just wanted to know who she is. That's all."

Korra stepped forward and wrapped Asami in a hug.

Surprised, Asami stiffened, then slowly wrapped her arms around Korra in response.

"She came up to me after the probending match today. Apparently seeing us together gave her hope she can find someone that'll love her too. She wanted to say thankyou for giving her hope that she'd be able to fall in love with someone, just like I fell for you."

Korra buried her face in Asami's shoulder. "We changed her, 'Sami. We did. She said she used to hate herself for being different, for not being 'normal.' She doesn't feel like that anymore though. And she hugged me to say thank-you."

Korra squeezed Asami a little tighter, not wanting to let go.

"I dunno why, but for some reason I feel like crying. I know I'm the Avatar, and I'm supposed to change people's lives, but that was different. She's learned to love herself. Just like I learned to love myself. because you taught me how."

Korra sniffled and clung to Asami, barely holding tears back. "I made a difference, 'Sami.  _We_  made a difference."

Korra took a deep, shuddering breath.

"I'm okay now, I swear. It's just..." Korra hesitated, trying to regain her composure. 

Asami smiled and kissed the top of Korra's head. "It's okay, Korra. I love you too."


End file.
